A Kiss and a Prayer
by Krisandra
Summary: For this story, his feelings flowed from his hand to the page so easily. Her curiosity wouldn't be stopped til she read it. Little did she know this was her happy ending, finished. Fakiru


**Disclaimer:** Princess Tutu belongs to all respective copyright owners.

**Note:** This is my first-ever Princess Tutu fic. I hope it's in character, or at least close to it... Enjoy!

* * *

It was just another day at the pond, Fakir was writing and Ahiru was swimming. After a little while, the duck emerged from the water and shook herself before approaching the chair on the dock cautiously.

"Quack?" _What are you writing now?_

Startled, Fakir started and almost fell over. "Stupid duck," he muttered, "At least nothing happened to these pages."

Ahiru was used to being called such things, thus it didn't affect her. She jumped, flapping her wings, trying to see what he had written. She could still read just as good as if she was human, and her eyes expressed unbound curiosity about the pages. When Fakir noticed what she was trying to do, after hiding the pages, he gently grabbed her and patted her head. "Not yet. I'll let you see it when I'm done."

And with that, another day was close to ending, which caused the writer and the duck to head home.

* * *

He was writing again. As time went on, he had become more focused on his writing, and the words seemed to flow out of him naturally – after all, his emotions were lacing themselves to the page, and he figured that not taking _too_ much responsibility was okay. Every time his duck friend would try to look, he'd shoo her away, promising that she could see it when he was done.

* * *

This would provoke a very disgruntled, "Quack," then she'd go play with Uzura or find some other form of entertainment. Ahiru knew that he'd be done eventually, but that couldn't stop his writing from enticing her curiosity, now could it?

About a month or so later, when the leaves began to change color, he proudly announced that his newest story was done. "Would you like me to read it to you, Ahiru?" he asked.

"Qua – Quack quack quack quack!" _What – Yes, of course I would!_

He smiled and bent down, setting her on his bed, turning around his chair so that he as well as the back of an empty pagewas facing her. She sat so that she was in a comfortable position and waited for the tale to unfold. "This is the story of a lonely girl…"

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who was really a duck. What her name was, no one would really know until later, and she was as beautiful as she was lonely. She was clumsy, yet graceful, kind, yet a little too nosy at times – because there isn't beauty without imperfection. This girl fell in love with a prince, who was too far gone and too busy dancing to care. _

_Fate, however, bound these two together in an odd way: she would love him, help him with all her heart, despite the fact that he'd end up choosing an enemy as his princess. In due time she learned of what was to be, and with the support of a knight who could only wield a pen and faith in how things would turn out, she rescued the prince and then was left in her true form with an unfinished happy ending._

_So the writer, with pen and paper on hand, began to write the tale, the victories and downfalls of this girl, his feelings flowing easily from his hand to the page. The details of how this duck-turned-girl-turned-princess saved a prince, touched a black heart, and gave everything she ever wanted away on the drop of a dime… All of this was written and safely kept in a place where no one could touch it._

_The knight could see the loneliness in the duck's eyes as they went through the town, how the memories were reflected in her expressions and her attitudes. _

_This duck's name was Ahiru._

_With all the deepest feelings from his heart, the knight Fakir wrote her story and finished it with a wish that she could be happy again, no matter what form she'd take. The end of the story came closer, and Fakir held the duck close to his heart, having complete faith that his wish would come true._

At this point, Fakir laid the pages down, picking up Ahiru and gently hugging her. With a kiss and a prayer, the wishes of the knight and the duck came alive. In a flash of light, Ahiru was human once again, which also meant she happened to be naked.

Fakir quickly turned his head. "Extra clothes are in the third drawer down," he told her

The salmon haired girl quickly put on some clothes before wrapping her arms around her favorite writer. "Thank you so much!" he felt the tears on his back, and how her voice shook with happiness.

"Silly Ahiru. Things are fine this way."


End file.
